


Contraditório

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Lily Evans tinha sentimentos contraditórios.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Contraditório

Faltava poucas horas para o N.O.M de Transfiguração. Apesar de ser excepcional em diversas matérias, Transfiguração lhe exigia maior atenção. Ela tinha uma certa dificuldade pela matéria e gostava demais da professora para pensar em decepcioná-la.

Porém, os marotos nunca se preocupavam com os estudos, tanto deles quanto dos outros. Por isso, durante o café da manhã, quando várias pessoas como Lily estavam com os livros em cima das mesas, tentando revisar as matérias que cairiam nos exames mais tarde, eles resolveram pregar mais uma de suas peças.

— Mas que porra...? — ela não pôde evitar gritar assim que uma tempestade caiu sobre ela.

E sobre todas as pessoas.

Era como se o falso céu do Salão Principal tivesse se aberto, exceto que não chovia lá fora. Era um dia de sol escaldante.

Ela fechou o livro e tentou escondê-lo por baixo do suéter para não ter as páginas molhadas. Ela viu algumas pessoas apressarem-se para pôr a comida dentro da boca, alguns setimanistas apenas olharam para cima e conjuraram um guarda chuva com suas varinhas. Várias pessoas levantaram-se e foram para fora do Salão, alguns levando comida para comer no caminho.

— Potter! — ela gritou, assim que viu garoto junto com Black na porta do Salão Principal, observando a sua brincadeira ganhar forma.

Eles apenas riram e saíram correndo antes que ela pudesse ir atrás deles. Os professores saíram de trás da mesa deles para resolver a situação. O professor Flitwick arregaçou as mangas e Lily pôde ouvi-lo dizer:

— Meteolojinx Recanto.

E então a chuva parou.

Mary, que estava cobrindo a sua cabeça com um enorme e pesado livro de História da Magia, soltou-o sobre a mesa.

— Eu demorei horas... — ela resmungou consigo mesma, referindo-se ao seu cabelo alisado.

Ao ajudar a amiga e os professores, ela perdeu o que considerou um precioso tempo de estudo. Depois disso, os alunos foram expulsos do Salão para que tudo fosse arrumado para os N.O.M's.

Ainda perdeu 5 pontos para a Gryffindor por conta do palavrão proferido.

Era irônico que uma das questões da prova fosse justamente sobre encantamentos climáticos.

Ela se irritava constantemente com as pegadinhas dos marotos, pois eram em sua maioria formas de humilhar outros estudantes, principalmente Snape e outros sonserinos. Porém, com a chegada das más notícias nos jornais, essas brincadeiras passaram a ser uma forma de distração.

Os quatro alunos tinham uma infame habilidade de despertar sorrisos e levantar os ânimos quando eles viam mais uma manchete de assassinato ou ataque dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Ela nem conseguia se lembrar quando foi a primeira vez que viu uma matéria daquelas, já eram tão frequentes. Era errado, mas todas as vezes que a professora McGonagall ou os outros diretores das casas desciam do palanque, torcia para que não fosse os seus pais daquela vez.

Então ela se viu aguardando ansiosamente pela próxima coisa que eles fariam.

E eles pararam.

A guerra conseguiu abaixar o espírito até daqueles garotos. Podia vê-los sérios e preocupados a cada nova edição do Profeta que as corujas traziam.

Ela sempre quis que Potter e Black amadurecessem, que vissem a seriedade da situação, e quando eles finalmente fizeram isso, ela sentiu saudades.

Saudades das brincadeiras — as realmente engraçadas, não as humilhantes, que tinham parado havia mais tempo.

Saudades da alegria que eles traziam ao castelo em meio a tantas notícias ruins.

Era bem contraditório que depois de tanto tempo se sentisse assim.

Só não mais contraditório do que a falta que sentia das cantadas e dos convites a Hogsmeade que Potter sempre lhe fazia.

Parecia que ela tinha conseguido tudo que a Lily Evans de 13 ou 14 anos mais queria, e se sentia bem infeliz com isso.


End file.
